


It Just Looked Cool

by Piinutbutter



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Living with the king of Kyrat sometimes makes Ajay painfully aware of the fact that he was raised an American. Like when he runs afoul of traditional Kyrati romantic gestures.





	It Just Looked Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



“Ajay, what is this?”

The boy didn’t even turn around. He was too busy focusing on sliding his dusty, overstuffed backpack off of his shoulders and onto one of Pagan’s nice chairs. They really needed to have a talk about Ajay’s continuing disrespect of the furniture, but at the moment, Pagan was more confused by the item that Ajay had tossed onto his desk the moment he walked through the door.

Rubbing his shoulders and stretching his neck, Ajay finally acknowledged him. “I found it on the side of the road after a honey badger chased me into a ditch.”

Pagan reached out, picking up the little gift between two fingers. It was a necklace of simple design, just a few golden beads strung on a crimson thread, with a crocodile’s tooth hanging proud in the center.

Oh. 

Oh dear.

Pagan looked up, examining Ajay’s face. The boy didn’t look nervous, or any more excited than usual. If anything, he looked like he wanted to take a nap. (If he would stop going off on such long hunting trips when Pagan’s palace provided everything he could ever want, he’d probably have more energy, but far be it from King Pagan Min to stifle a young Kyrati’s adventurous spirit.)

“And you’re giving this to me,” he confirmed, toying with one of the necklace’s beads.

Ajay shrugged. “Yeah? Thought you might get something out of it.”

Pagan shoved the paperwork he’d been ignoring to the side, resting his elbows on the desk’s service. “Well, my boy, I can’t say I’m not flattered, but...this is quite sudden.”

Ajay’s ever-present resting bitch face (which, let it be known, Pagan wouldn’t change for the world) morphed into a slight frown. “Sorry? Are gifts a weird thing here?”

And just like that, Pagan couldn’t hold back the laughter. He sounded so _lost,_ poor thing.

“Ajay. Ajay, get over here.” Pagan waved him over to his side of the desk, pulling his phone from his pocket. A quick search, then he was shoving a Wikipedia article about the necklace in Ajay’s face.

The boy read quietly for a moment, and by the look on his face, Pagan could pinpoint the exact moment when his eyes reached the last sentence of the intro paragraph. _In Kyrati tradition, they are typically used as a shorthand for proposing marriage between partners that have been courting for at least three weeks._

“Shit, I didn’t...that wasn’t...” Ajay buried his face in a gloved hand and groaned. 

Pagan clapped him affectionately on the back. “I sure hope you didn’t mean that! After all, we’ve been courting for a measly two and a half weeks, proposing this early would just be rushing things.”

“Did you edit that article just to fuck with me?”

Pagan rolled his eyes. “Really, Ajay, do you think I’m just dying to use my meager allowance of free time to make your life more complicated?”

Ajay shoved his shoulder and went back to unpacking whatever other junk he’d acquired on his little field trip. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.


End file.
